el diario de una joven vampira
by mew nekochan
Summary: es el diario de una vampiro que se llama mikan, ella descubre misterios como: ¿quien mato a sus padres?, ¿que es ella ?, contiene ficción, romance, drama y es un poco chistosa, esta es la 1 parte. esta historia es una combinación de gakuen alice y yumeiro patissiere


El diario de una joven vampira

Cap. 1: presentación

Hola soy mikan sakura yukihara azumi, antes era mikan sakura hasta que descubrí que mis verdaderos padres eran izumi yukihara y yuka azumi, algunas personas creen que soy rara pero yo no sabía porque. Un día descubrí un misterio.

Cuando era pequeña vivía con mi abuelo porque no sabía que tenía padres, cuando de repente entre en un colegio y conocí nuevos amigos una era una amiga de la infancia que era igual de rara que yo, ella se llamaba ichigo amano y tiene muchos amigos como kashino, Andou, Hanabusa, claro que yo también tenía amigos que eran natsume, hotaru, ruka, tsubasa, misaki, ha y narumi pero es un profesor más raro que yo, pues se viste como mujer y actúa raro pero quien lo esperaba de un travesti.

Cuando entre a esa escuela todos me miraban como si fuera una extraña, pero a mí me daba igual, un día en el colegio estaban hablando de seres sobrenaturales y tocaron el tema de los vampiros, apenas los escuche se me vinieron recuerdos de repente y me termine desmayando y cuando despierto estaba en los brazos de natsume, estábamos solos, y le pregunte ¿qué me paso y donde están todos?, después de un tiempo entre en razón y dije ¡estamos solos!, me sonroje mucho, y creo que natsume lo noto porque se empezó a reír, con que te gusto mucho polca o que, yo de inmediato le respondo ¡ claro que no! No será al revés, el me responde eso desearías, yo respondo claro que no, luego llega jinno muy preocupado por mikan (si se preguntan por qué jinno está preocupado más adelante lo sabrán), mikan al llegar a su casa le pregunto a su abuelo que ¿Por qué se le vinieron unos recuerdos extraños? Y su abuelo le responde:

- en serio quieres saber sin importar las consecuencias.

Mikan: Si

Abuelo:-lo que pasa es que eres una vampira

Mikan- está bromeando no ...

Abuelo:-no

De repente un portal se abre y coge al abuelo y lo matan en frente de mikan.

Al día siguiente mikan se ve triste y fría pero ella trata de esconderlo para que nadie se preocupe por ella, la castaña el día anterior noto que empezó a comportarse como vampira, y el día siguiente de que muriera su abuelo, ella se sentaba en alrededor de humanos, en clase le empezaron a salir los colmillos, y la castaña se tapaba la boca para no demostrarlo, el profesor le pregunto per que hacia eso y le pidió que se destapara la boca pero ella dijo:

-lo…que me pasa es que…. Estoy sangrando, puedo ir al baño a lavarme la mano

El profesor le creyó y la dejo ir

Cap.2: un misterio resuelto

En realidad mikan no fue al baño, fue al pasillo

Ella se encontró con jinno y este le pregunto qué hacia fuera de los salones de clase:

Mikan: -eto, es que

Al hablar jinno le vio los colmillos y dijo:

-ya lo sabes

Mikan:-que cosa

Jinno:-lo de los vampiros

Mikan:-como lo sabes

Jinno:-yo soy uno de los guardianes del vampirplace

Mikan: - en una serie

Jinno:-si pero quien te lo conto, el que te haya contado tiene pena de muerte

Relájese: Mi abuelo

Mikan se hecho al piso a llorar, cuando llega natsume diciendo

-Que le hiciste

Jinno: - nada

Mikan: - en lo hiso nada en mi contra en la preocupación

En ese instante mikan se seco las lagrimas y se sonrojo porque natsume estaba preocupado por ella, natsume lo nota, cuando a mikan le empiezan a salir los colmillos, jinno lo nota y a escondidas le da una bebida para esconder todos los rasgos de vampiro, natsume se va y jinno le dice a mikan que no le puede decir a nadie que ella es vampira o la matarían, y que tenía que ir a entrenar al vampirplace, tenia 3 días más en la tierra.

Al día siguiente ella escondía su tristeza y frialdad pero natsume lo noto y le dijo

Me escondo algo -Polka

Mikan:-claro que no

Natsume:-si algo me escondes dímelo ya mismo

Mikan:- bueno, es que soy vampira

(Se acuerdan de la parte en que jinno le dice a mikan que si le decía a alguien humano su secreto ella moriría al igual que su abuelo) luego mikan esperaba su fin pero el portal no apareció ósea que natsume no era humano.

Cap.3: ¿qué es natsume en realidad?

Mikan pensando que algo pasaría en definitiva no paso y ella se pregunto:

-si el portal no se abrió cuando le conté mi secreto a natsume eso implica que natsume no es humano, entonces si natsume no es humano que es.

Mikan sin darse cuenta estaba diciéndolo en voz alta y natsume la escucho

Natsume:- soy un vampiro como tu

Mikan: cómo puedes responder mi pregunta sin saber la pregunta, acaso los vampiros son telepatas.

Natsume: si, pero yo no te leí la mente

Mikan: entonces como lo supiste

Natsume: lo dijiste en voz alta

Luego natsume la llevo a un lugar privado (hablando de lugares privados me refiero a un lugar oscuro y solo)

Natsume:-No le puedes contar a nadie que soy un vampiro

Mikan: -¿eres y vampiros?

Natsume:- no que va soy un murciélago

Mikan:- y puedes ser mi mascota, murcielaguito natsume

Natsume:- claro pero si me alimentas y me cuidas

Mikan:- bueno.

Natsume:- en realidad estaba bromeando

Mikan:- lo siento pero ya eres mi mascota, un trato es un trato

Natsume:- bueno pero solo por 5 minutos

Mikan:-porque no mejor 20 y te doy la comida más rica

Natsume: - ¿qué tal durante 10 minutos

El trato quedo por 10 minutos y mikan le puso un collar a natsume diciendo, murcielaguito natsume, mikan le pidió a natsume que saliera pero él no quiso, y mikan lo tubo que obligaro, (una parte del trato que no les escribí por el cual natsume acepto el trato es que dormiría con mikan)

Cap.4: el encuentro

(Para los guiones los nombres comenzaran por sus iniciales)

Mikan llevo a natsume a su habitación

N:-tengo hambre

M:-¿Qué comen los vampiros?

N:- si te tomaste la poción, comida humana, y yo me tome la poción.

Mikan con la cuchara le dice

M:-el avión viene en camino

N: -sabes que, mejor yo como solo

M:-pero hicimos un trato

N:- mejor pásame los chocolates que están allá

M:-pero son míos

N:-tarde ya me los comí todos solo me queda uno.

Natsume se lo mete a la boca y le dice a mikan

N:- si lo quieres búscalo en mi boca

M:-mejor no como

Luego ellos salen de la habitación y un carro se aproximaba con 2 pasajeros, ellos salieron del carro y cuando mikan se acercó vio salir a su amiga de la infancia ichigo, la cual saludo con mucho afecto, y luego sale un hombre llamado kashino.

K:-ichigo quien es tu amiga

I: Me -és Amiga de la Infancia Mikan, salúdala

Kashino la saludo con un abrasó y natsume se pone celoso y le tira una bola de fuego, nadie lo noto acepción de ichigo la cual desvió la bola de fuego con sus poderes.

N:- ella también es vampiro

Luego ellos se van a la cancha y natsume escondido entre los arboles los empezó a seguir, mikan llama a natsume el cual fue pillado y lo presenta.

Luego natsume le dice a mikan que ichigo es vampiro y cuando le cuenta kashino estaba presente, (el si era humano)

Cap.5: seguiré escribiendo después

Al contar eso natsume noto que había un humano y en seguida detecto que era kashino, y le dijo

N: va -hoy ma será el último día de la vida humana, porque tienes que matar Tengo

I:-no lo hagas el ya sabia y se ha quedado callado, antes el quiere que lo mordamos, a donde llegues a tocarlo te mando por el portal a que te maten de una sola patada.

N:-inténtalo

Ichigo cumplió lo que dijo y luego natsume del susto, no por morir si no por dejar sola a su amada mikan, le pidió perdón a ichigo y a kashino, e ichigo lo saco de ahí.

Luego kashino se quedo hablando con mikan y de repente se pusieron rojos, ichigo y natsume celosos los miraban con una mirada fría. Y lo que estaban hablando mikan y kashino era de

M:- a ti te gusta ichigo

K: -si, ya ti Natsume

M: -si

Natsume celoso beso a ichigo y mikan al ver eso salió corriendo, kashino se tiro al piso como si estuviera derrotado e ichigo al ver eso fue tras él, al igual que natsume con mikan.

Mikan estaba encerrada en su habitación llorando

N: -ábreme

Mikan le abre y natsume le explica y le pide perdón

N:-en realidad no la quise besar, fueron los celos de que estuvieras con otro chico.

M:-acepto que también tenía celos

N:-quieres ser mi novia

M: -si

Natsume se acuesta al lado de mikan y se quedan durmiendo juntos

Luego ichigo le dice lo que paso a kashino

I:-yo no lo quise besar fue él quien me beso a mí, a demás el único que me gusta eres tu

K:- tu también me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia

I: seres -Claro que tu novia

Kashino le da un cálido beso y le dice:-aunque estoy satisfecho con este beso desearía que fuera el primero que te han dado. Continuara…..


End file.
